Jade Dumps Beck
Jade Dumps Beck is the 5th episode of Season 1 of Victorious. It aired May 2nd, 2010. Plot At the beginning of the episode, it is revealed that Beck has been hanging out with Alyssa Vaughn, the beautiful daughter of a local billionaire. A photo of the two appears online, and Tori briefly mentions it to Beck, telling him that Jade won't like it. Beck however, assures Tori that they are just friends. Soon after, Jade is arguing with Beck. Jade was telling Beck that she didn't want him hanging out with other pretty girls, and she is upset because Alyssa had texted him so much. The couple then drags Tori into their argument, each one asking her different questions. After the argument gets intense, Jade decides to break up with Beck. Throughout the week, Beck continues to hang out with Alyssa Vaughn. Jade becomes jealous which she attempts to hide, which doesn't turn out to work. Finally, Jade goes to Tori for help. She comes to her house crying, comparing a broken kite to her relationship and begging Tori to talk to Beck. At first, Tori goes to talk to Beck, trying to convince him to get back together with Jade. Beck says that Jade has never done anything nice to him, and Tori, attempting to prove him wrong, asks what Jade got him for his birthday the past year. Beck says she got him a can of lemonade, which at first, Tori doesn't believe. When she finds out that Beck wasn't kidding, she talks to Jade and tells her that you have to be more understanding and civil toward your boyfriend. Jade drags Tori into the janitor's closet and cries. Jade takes Tori's advice, and with her help, gets Beck a rottweiler, one of his dream pets. The girls attempt to sneak the rottweiler into Beck's RV, hoping that the dog will lick Beck's face and cheer him up, making him realize that Jade really misses him. It turns out that Beck's father is the one in the RV, and the rottweiler attacks him. Mr. Oliver gets taken away by an ambulance. Jade frantically apologizes to Beck and then tries to explain that she didn't think the dog would go insane. Before she can finish her sentence, Beck kisses her and tells her he never stopped loving her, re-forming their relationship. Subplot Trina starts a one-woman show, and Robbie has to be her reviewer. Robbie sees a preview of the production, which turns out to be bad much to his previous assumption. Even though Robbie is a journalist, and took a pledge to write true reviews, he is forced to write an excellent review of Trina's show. When Robbie doesn't post the review, Trina goes insane, by shoving his face in a bowl of cream-of-mushroom soup. Robbie tries to get advice from André, and he tells Robbie to review the show as if it were a comedy. When Robbie takes André's advice, which drives Trina even more insane, by throwing Robbie's desk and Rex across the classroom. Finally, fed up with Trina's insanity, Robbie writes positive feedback, portraying the show as a funny comedy. Trina performs to a full house, and the audience perceives her show as hilariously funny. Trivia *Absent: Ariana Grande as Cat Valentine *This is the first time Beck and Jade have broken up (the second being in The Worst Couple). Though in "The Worst Couple" the breakup lasted much longer. *Many of the lines in Trina's one-woman show are almost exactly the same lines as said by failed actor Brian Atene in his unsuccessful audition video for Stanley Kubrick's film Full Metal Jacket. *Before Jade visits Tori, in the same scene, Tori and Trina are playing tennis on a Nintendo Wii, probably Wii Sports. When it shifts to the screen they are playing on, you can see the DanWarp logo, and when Trina accidentally knocks Tori to the ground, you can hear Dan Schneider's voice say "Fifteen, love." (the score of their game). *Trina's one-woman stage show is apparently reminiscent of TV-Specials performed by Barbara Streisand during the 1960's and early 1970's. *Alyssa Vaughn's car is a 2005 Lamborghini Gallardo. *At Hollywood Arts, when Jade and Tori are talking, if you look closely into Tori's open locker, you can see Katy Perry stickers are in it. *This is the only episode so far to feature Jade's name in the title that does not feature a song. *Jerry Trainor (Spencer from iCarly) can be seen in the audience briefly during Trina's show during the opening. There are several close ups of him, and TheSlap trivia confirms that this was, in fact, Spencer. *This episode reveals Tori and Trina's grandmother is deceased; Jade learns this when she cries on the pillow that was made by Tori's grandmother. *Dan Schneider plays (or at least voices) Beck's dad, his first role in a series he works on since Zoey 101. *When Trina talks to Robbie at his locker, if you look closely you can see that Robbie has a picture of a cat in his locker. *This episode marks the first time a couple (Beck and Jade) has expressed their love (verbally) on the show. *In the scene where Tori goes inside Beck's RV, if you look closely at the board behind Tori it says; "Beck's Rules" and below that it says "Wear pants often". Dan Schneider apparently added this right before they began filming. *When André is filming Robbie talking, in the background, Rex moves his head, but doesn't show up on André's screen, then Rex's head moves on the screen, but not in the background. *When Beck, Jade and Tori are all talking, Jade is carrying a Gears of War bag. *In Beck's profile, he asked his dad what he wanted for Father's Day and his dad told him to break up with Jade. He's still mad about the whole dog attack thing. *This is the second episode with a main plot not centered around Tori, although Tori is still prominent in it. The first was the previous episode, The Birthweek Song, which was centered around Trina. * This is the first episode where a character cried, which is Jade. *This is the first time Jade feels bad for something she did to Tori; she got make-up on Tori's late grandmother's handmade pillow, and after Tori said this, Jade looked sorrowful. *André's sweatshirt says "I got 99 problems, but my kicks ain't one". This is a reference to the song 99 Problems by Jay-Z. *This is the first time we see the inside of Beck's RV; it will be featured several times in later episodes. *Dan Schneider wrote fun facts for this episode.DanWarp's Blogspot post: Fun Facts for Jade Dumps Beck *Los Angeles is paid each time the "Hollywood" sign is shown on Victorious like in the opening shot of this episode. *The red Mini Cooper with a white top in the parking lot belongs to Harry, the production designer for Victorious (and iCarly, and previously Zoey 101). *It was not scripted for Jade to crumple up Trina's flyer and stuff it down her shirt, Dan added this in on stage. *Notice the table when Andre sits down with Beck. You'll see the very SHORT bottles of ketchup and mustard. When they were filming the first 2 or 3 episodes of Victorious, they had a problem with the ketchup and mustard bottles (in some shots) blocking the actors' faces, and they had to keep adjusting their positions. Eventually, they had the props department shorten them. *A new website is mentioned for the first time: BuzzFinger.com. This is a parody of TMZ. *Dan Schneider wrote the song Trina sings. *When Tori sits down, she says "You look a little like a lady who could use some lunch buddies." It was originally this shorter version: "You look like a lady who could use some lunch buddies." ' Victoria was having a hard time saying it, so she asked the writers to rewrite the line to make it easier to say. They joked around decided to make the line ''MORE difficult to say by adding the words '''"a little" to it. *No less that 70 people in our cast, staff, and crew asked if they could drive the car that Alyssa drives. They were told: "No." *When Liz ("Jade") dropped her burrito, it ACCIDENTALLY splattered both Victoria and Leon. You'll see some burrito goo lands in Vic's hair, and some on Leon's jacket. But they both stayed in character and played it *'Ending Tag-line': "Say cheese, fathead." - André *No one planned for Robbie's glasses to fall off in this scene. But when they did, and they ended up in his soup bowl, sticking up, Dan thought it was so funny he left it in the show. *Victoria did her own stunt in this scene (when Trina whacks her in the head, knocking her down). As they had to do several stunts, she hit the floor at least 5 times. *Tori's line, "Okay, maybe you should... wait, are we friends? We're not even friends!", Jade's crying line "Do it soon" (said into the pillow) and Tori petting Jade's head when she's crying was not scripted. Dan added this on stage while they were filming the scene. *Beck's RV is called "The Silver Streak". This is a reference to a movie of the same name. *The first section of this scene is shot outside, when Tori arrives at Beck's RV and rings the bell. The second section of this scene happens inside the RV. These two sections were shot over a month apart. *Mounted on the wall of Beck's RV, you'll see a red dashboard from an old car. It's from a 1966 Mustang (or, it could be from a 1965 Mustang, if it was the GT version). *Avan took bites of over 17 apples as they redid that part again and again. *Trina's line "Don't look at my shirt!" was not in the script. Dan added that line on stage while they were filming this scene. * Notice that Robbie's shirt says Dyn-O-Mite. That was a popular catch phrase from a 1970's TV sitcom, Good Times. JJ was famous for saying this line. *Dan Schneider says the line "Trina's one woman show will now begin". *Some of Trina's lines in her play come from S.E. Hinton's novel, the Outsiders. The original line was: "The Doctor says I'll never be able to walk again, not even on crutches. And you know what Ponyboy, I'm scared stiff." -Johnny. *Jerry Trainer is seem sitting in the audience during Trina's play. Goofs *When André was recording Robbie with Rex, Rex's head turned in the video but not in person. *Beck says he doesn't drink water from mountain streams, but when he was in Alyssa's car he can be seen drinking out of a Crystal Waters water bottle, the same brand that André offered him earlier, maybe because Jade doesn't drink from mountain streams. *When Jade is squeezing her burrito she tosses some beans on her arm, in the next scene her arm is clean again. *When Jade sits on Tori's couch you can see one pillow changing places during the scene. *When Robbie is standing at his locker, the locker that later becomes Jade's is still vacant. *When Trina goes "Write a good review of my show!", she leaves and goes "Gonna kill that guy." However, the captions don't say "Gonna kill that guy." *It is physically impossible for an untrained dog to blow its nose - or a trained one! Quotes André: '''Say cheese, fathead! '''Robbie: I'm still working on the last chapter of puberty! Rex: And he is a slow reader Tori: (referring to Jade's makeup on her pillow) It's okay. I'll just get my grandmother to make me a new one. (beat) If she ever comes back to life. Jade: I want Beck back! Nurse: (to Beck) Are you in college yet? Jade: Bye!! Beck: What is going on? (Tori and Jade turn around to see Beck) Jade: Beck! Tori: How can you be out here? Jade: You're in there being mauled by a dog! (Gestures to RV). Jade: Tori told me to get you the dog. Tori: Dude. Jade: OK, it was kind of my idea, but I-I didn't think the dog would bug out like that. I just wanted to get you a dog because you've talked about getting one ever since I met you and I thought that maybe- (Beck silences her with a kiss) You love me again. Beck: Who said I stopped? Tori: Awwwww... (Beck and Jade both look at Tori) I ruined the moment. Tori: Hey. Um, it's getting kind of late, so I was wondering if you could drive me home. Jade: It's not that far of a walk. (Tori walks away but briefly turns back as Jade and Beck continue to make out) Tori: Try not to swallow each other! Jade: No! No, Beck's always saying how he wants a dog. Um, a Rottenhimer! Tori: A Rottweiler? Jade: Yes! That's what he wants. Okay, what's our next move? Cranky Janitor: (he's in the corner) Just get the boy a dog! Tori & Jade: Go, go, go. Out, out, out. Tori: (Referring to Jade) Your birthday, she didn't get anything for your birthday? Beck: She bought me a can of lemonade. Jade: (Refferring to Beck) Cause he likes lemonade! Tori: Yeah, but out of a can?! Jade: He drank it. Jade: You know what? Beck: What? Tori: No, no don't tell him what. Jade: (To Beck) We are done. Tori: Jade. Beck: So you're breaking up with me? Tori: No, she's not! Jade: Yeah I am. (Walks away) Tori: Oh, she is... Beck: You're being ridiculous! Jade: Why do you care?! I'm not you're girlfriend anymore! Tori: Alyssa Vaughn is famous! André: And hot! Tori: Her father's a billionaire. André: And HOT! I didn't mean her father-- I drank fish pee. Tori: Guys don't just care about how cool or hot you are. Beck said you haven't done one nice thing to him in two years. Jade: crying That is so NOT true, we've only dated a year and 11 months! (in front of Beck's RV) Jade: Okay, Beck's asleep. Give me the dog. Tori: Wait, he has a runny nose. (to the dog) ''Blow. '''Jade:' Dogs don't know how to blow their nose. (the dog blows his nose) Jade: Why would Beck not want me back? I'm so cool and hot, I've got it all! Songs *'Chicago' by Trina Vega Gallery References 105 05 105 105 105 Category:Episodes about Beck